A number of the inventor's copending patent applications and patents disclose the same simple and low-cost projection assembly to project images or lighted patterns with a desired focus and/or adjustable direction, angle, or position, and powered by an AC or DC or AC-to-DC power source. These applications include: (# II-2) U.S. Ser. No. 13/540,689 Filed on Jul. 3, 2012 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,877 which is CIP of (# II-1) U.S. Ser. No. 13/534,611 Filed on Jan. 27, 2012 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,799 which is CIP of (# II-2009) U.S. Ser. No. 12/624,621 filed on Nov. 24, 2009 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150.
The current invention also utilizes projection theory applied to an optics-lens as disclosed in (# FF-4) 14-967,862 filed on Nov. 23, 2016 which is CIP of (# FF-3) 14-539,267 filed on Nov. 23, 2016 which is CIP of (# FF-2) U.S. Ser. No. 14/275,184 filed on Nov. 23, 2016 which is CIP of (# FF-1) U.S. Ser. No. 12/914,160 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,160. Those parent filing cases are mainly directed to applications of optics-lenses to form an image with simple optics assembly for plugging into an outlet or use as a desktop light with adjustable focus and/or angle and/or direction, and with desired brightness, color and other LED light performance.
The current invention also utilizes principles disclosed in:
US (# KKK-3) U.S. Ser. No. 14/728,369 Filed on Jun. 2, 2015 now is allowanced is CIP of (# KKK-2) U.S. Ser. No. 14/265,838 filed on Apr. 30, 2014 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,197,865 is CIP of (# KKK-1) U.S. Ser. No. 14/265,738 filed on Apr. 30, 2014 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,560,322 is CIP of (KKK-2011) U.S. Ser. No. 14/265,738 filed on Nov. 15, 2011 now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,760,514 For the Flashlight has the center camera or digital video same as current LED projection light kits on center.
The market has some power fail lights which use conductive charger construction which have no efficiency and need tens of hours to charge a small capacity of rechargeable battery such as to charge 3.7 volt 200 ma need almost more than one day for less one hour for LED illumination, so this kind of no-efficiency inductive charger power fail light is been fade out from market place after cheating consumer for years. The inductive charger for power fail light has some of US patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,203,259 and 9,231,421 and US 2014-004-2963 and US 2015-021-9375 and US 2014-008-4886. Also, these power fail light only had night light and Power fail light. Without the projection light or body glow light so it more use for crisis. The inductive charger light needs take over days to get 200 ma current into battery and the 200 ma current be charged inside battery only can turn on the power fail light for less than 2 hours which is non-efficiency and non-practical for power fail light which should much longer for people to use while power shut-down.
The current invention uses a (direct contact charge system) which almost instantly charges in few hours or even less than hours depending on the input currents from the power source and the circuit design. Also, the current invention has built-in projection light so can make the illumination on ceilings or upper walls or any desired surfaces for characters or cartoons for kids. It also has multiple selections from projection light and/or night light and/or power fail light and/or flashlight and/or body-glow light. All these multiple functions all power is from the same AC-to-DC expensive circuit so make 1 or 2 functions vs. 5-10 functions only the need add very low-cost of LEDs or COBs or chips or SMD LEDs so the current invention has more function but cost will be more reasonable for consumer with more practically functions.
Furthermore, The current invention had built-in projection light and the LED projection light is hand-carriable or hand-held-able item so it required to make all difference distance surface show the clear image, so the current invention also design the focus adjustable construction and add the project refractive or said magnify lens on center of the Flashlight lens so center will has project image functions plus the surrounding lens has LEDs, SMD LED, Dip LEDs or COB LED to fill into to make one front or top or sides had 2 functions which is totally different with all US prior arts but it is similar with co-inventor parent filing case (# KKK-2011) (# KKK-3) and all related Child filed case. It is appreciated that all above listed or discussed co-pending and/or parent filed cases all scope, drawing, text, detail description, claims should all fall within the current invention scope and claims and coverage. Any alternative, equal functions, replaceable skill or parts should also fall within this invention's scope and claims.
The current invention for LED projection light has a base plugged-into a wall outlet to install a detachable multiple functions LED projection light which has at least one project image function and preferred combination from other function(s) from (1) power fail light (2) night light (3) flashlight (4) Body glow (5) rechargeable energy unit (6) USB ports for supply power to other electric device and/or be charged by outlet power (7) surge and/or over-heat and/or warning system.
The said base has built-in magnetic unit or apply co-pending universal magnetic sealed-unit which not only can supply the magnetic force to attach the metal ring(s) or piece(s) on the said detachable LED projection light but also can supply electric signal and/or current to said LED light. The said LED projection light has desired plurality of switch and/or sensor to make desired functions for turn on, turn off, selection, color changing, brightness, dimmable or other light performance.
The current invention makes a big improvement for marketing simple functions Night light or flashlight or power fail light or motion sensor night light because all the light source is LED and/or LEDs and/or Chip-On-Board (COB) and/or plurality of LED-units all need to use the AC-to-DC or DC-to-DC circuit which are majority cost for each light. The current to use the same AC-to-DC for plug-in products or DC-to-DC circuit for all battery or energy storage products to combine at least one of the projection light as above listed parent filed case (# DD) (# TT) (# FF) Family filed cases with the other added functions so can make one LED projection light has multiple function but the cost only limited increase for market so cheap LED-unit, or LEDs, Or COBs to bring consumer more function in one unit to let all ages people can have different purpose including (a) kids can have projection light, and/or (b) Adult may change project to camera and/or digital video, and/or (c) adult can have flashlight, and/or (d) All ages for power fail light and/or night light, and/or (e) House ladies night light, and/or (f) Man for power failure light, man for flashlight with camera to take all photos or video for situations.
So, the current invention is cost saving and offer many built-in expected or practically more than one functions for people comfortable and safety life.
It is appreciated all the above discussion or list for co-pending or co-inventor parent filing cases' drawing or description all still fall within the current invention scope and all the alternative or equal functions or replacement for the drawing or skill also should be cover by current invention spirit and coverage and claims.